Dream Journals
So hey... Sometimes there's a dream we would like to remember... I made this page so you could write down what you dreamt of at night! Sometimes you can remember of an old dream too. Mono's dreams Grass steps Whenever I walked, grass followed me. The world around me were all black with a bit of grey, I could only assume it's a city. The grass grew with a vibrant greenish color, but somehow it made me uncomfortable. Maybe I was used to be a part of the dark world here. I then wondered into a cemetary, but was greeted with corpses outside of their graves. I accidentally walk over a corpse and witness the grass broke through their skin. The grass turned red as blood. I have more reason to get rid of this curse. I took a nearby saw and proceeded to saw my feet off. Then it was blank, and I woke up. Note: * This was when I was in elementary school. * Rating (according to the dreamer): * * . Slightly disturbing. Assassination Witness I was not myself in the dream. I was a young boy at the age around 13 or so. He wore a red cap. Along with me is a younger boy, I assume it was supposed to be my brother. We were playing at some kind of amusement park. When we went to a less crowded area, we saw someone got shot, I assume the shot was made from far away (a sniper rifle?). I spotted the shooter in the chaos while he looked back at me. Straight in the eyes. Seems like nobody even bother looking up searching who the shooter was. He then turned and went away. Right at that moment I had that uneasy feeling. I was right. When we were along, they ambushed us. They don't want us to testify what we saw that day. So they are going to kill us. Unlike my real life self, me in this dream had the courage to fight them back. But a 13-years-old boy can't do anything to two grown men. They pushed into a pillar so hard that I thought I was going to wake up. Then they also used brute force on my precious younger brother. He was crying, begging for help, only to fell on deaf ears. The two men still continued to attack him. I saw everything. I suddenly felt a burning anger dwelling from within me. I walked from behind and used my pocket knife to stab one man in the back. He screamed, the scream of pain so sweet that I just want to hear it once more ~ The other man turned around and nearly punched me, while I used my pocket knife once more to slice his neck. He fell down and writhed in pain. Blood sprays everywhere all over the place, along with his delicious choking sound. When he's done, half of my body is covered with dirty blood. Then I turned to my brother, and without further questions, I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back too, along with a relieved cry. We then proceeded to leave the place, just when I woke up. Note: * This dream is recent. * Rating: * * * . The neck slash scene is actually more graphic than I thought. * The boy I acted in this dream might be one of my personalities. * The younger boy might be a symbol for the ones that personality loves. * The two grown men threatening them may symbolize the hardship of life. The fact that they interrupted the brothers' amusement park trip might have been due to the lack of entertainment and how life always destroys my relaxing time in real life. * ... I will add more once I remember more. Category:2spooky4u Category:Spooky